


Everyday Heroes

by SKYMitch247



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKYMitch247/pseuds/SKYMitch247
Summary: Everyday ordinary people with extraordinary powers and how it affects their lives.





	Everyday Heroes

Donovan

Donovan or just Don as his friends knew him and never much been one for the clubbing scene. He’d always preferred the comfort of his own room and computer screen. He was a gamer and geek at heart and would always take a night in playing games with friends over the internet than actually going out and getting drunk like most in their early 20’s. He just didn’t really fit into that scene well which is why it surprised him to find himself standing on a crowded dancefloor in a busy club. He’d never have agreed normally but he’d been trying to get out on a date with Flynn for months. He didn’t think he’d ever get the chance but when Flynn invited him out earlier that day, he couldn’t bring himself to say no. So, he spent a long time deciding on a red and black checked shirt, black jeans and converse, not a far stretch from his regular clothing but smarter. He combed and attempted to style his black hair out of his bright blue eyes. He’d made the reasonably short journey to the town centre and waited for Flynn to show. He was almost always on time and arrived 5 minutes early. He didn’t have time to start to panic as exactly 5 minutes later, Flynn arrived and Don felt his stomach do somersaults. Flynn was a 6’2 runner with blonde hair and stunning brown eyes. He was lightly tan and fit. Despite all his physical virtues it was always his voice that made Don’s knees shake slightly.  
“And here was me panicking you were going to stand me up.” Flynn tossed his fringe out of his eyes as he eyed Don up and down.  
“Can’t leave such a train wreck like you out, alone can I?” Don attempted to hide his nervousness with his humour, he wasn’t sure if he was succeeding.  
“No of course not, I need a big strong man like you to look after me, we can’t have me blindly walking into traffic or falling over a blade of grass now.” Flynn laughed and grinned at him. He held his hand out for Don to take. “Now come on you, we’ve got a town to paint!”

That’s how Don ended up on the dancing in the club with Flynn, he’d been surprised to find out how much he was actually enjoying himself. Drinking and dancing with Flynn was like a dream come true. He wasn’t the best at flirting but he could pick it up from Flynn’s actions well enough. The odd glance here and the occasional touch. The more and more he drank he could feel his confidence rise and he started to reciprocate, pulling Flynn backwards by the hips into his body. Flynn looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He turned around so he was face to face with Don and leaned up to yell in his ear over the music.  
“Well well, are you trying to corrupt me? I didn’t think you moved so fast.”  
Don laughed, “I don’t. It must be you who is the bad influence. That and the alcohol.”  
“You’re not wrong there sweetness.” Flynn went to take another drink only to realise his glass was empty, making Don laugh.  
“Don’t worry Flynn, I’ll get you another.” Don winked at him and headed to the bar to order two more drinks.

Despite how busy the club was, the bar was empty.  
“Excuse me?” Don called to the barmaid with her back to him. She’d been bent slightly fixing glasses but straightened up when he called. She had wavy Auburn hair that fell mid-way down her back. She wore black bootcut jeans, black boots and a red fitted shirt.  
“Of course, what can I do for you?” She smiled as she turned around. Don might have been on a date with a guy but he was still bi and still a guy himself and only a blind person could have missed that the girl’s shirt had at least 3 buttons undone.  
“I know they are glorious but they won’t serve you,” The girl laughed at him.  
“Sorry!” He forced his eyes up and met her eyes, her striking green eyes. They caught him off guard a little. They were so… unnaturally bright. “Two coke and Malibu’s please?”  
“Coming right up.” She moved off to make the drinks and Don looked back over his shoulder to see Flynn checking him out. He couldn’t help but stick his ass out slightly for his benefit. “Here’s your drinks, that’s £5.55”  
Don looked back up at the waitress to see that she had placed the drinks in front of him.  
“Cheers.” He placed the money in her hand which was strangely warm.  
“Enjoy your night honey.” She waved to him.

“Here’s your drink Flynn, sorry I took so…”  
Before Don had the chance to say anymore, Flynn’s lips were on his. Hard and fast.  
“So, Donovan… Wanna head back to mine?”  
Even though he was still slightly off from his encounter with the waitress he knew what he wanted “I thought you’d never ask.”  
Flynn took his hand and led him out of the club, the cool air of the night slightly sobering him up but not enough to make him want to back down. It took everything in him not to kiss Flynn where they stood and crush their bodies together. Apparently, Flynn had the same idea. He spun Don around and snaked his arms behind his neck pulling him in. Don in his slightly liquored up state threw caution out of the window and ran one hand into Flynn’s ridiculously soft hair and the other to his lower back allowing him to pull him in further, he could hear Flynn moan and that just made him want more. 

“Well what do we have here?”  
Don and Flynn broke apart and looked at where the new voice came from. A small group of around 5 men were stood about 20 feet away snickering at them. Don felt Flynn back off a few steps.  
“Don, we should go.” Flynn gripped his forearm and pulled slightly. “Seriously.”  
“Hey now, you don’t have to go. We aren’t going to bother you.” The man in the front of the group moved a few paces forward.  
Don knew how this was going to go. He could smell the alcohol from here and it wasn’t the club they’d just left or the alcohol from Flynn or himself either. He’d seen enough news reports to know that two openly gay (or bi) men in public cornered by drunk homophobic assholes wasn’t going to end well.  
“Flynn just run.” Don knew it was stupid but he just wanted Flynn out of the way and away from the situation.  
“What?” Despite Flynn being behind him, he knew he probably looked shocked.  
“Hey. I said don’t go!” The man moved forward again now only a couple of feet from Don.  
“Flynn seriously. Go!” He turned to push Flynn but felt himself suddenly hauled forward by his shirt. He looked back to the men and found himself looking up after stumbling forward.  
“Wrong move pretty boy.” Don knew it was coming before it even happened. He felt the fist connect with his gut and his knees give out. He looked behind him to see that Flynn had thankfully ran. He started to get up only to be kicked in the ribs.  
“You make me sick.” Don was kicked again and rolled onto his back looking up at the clear night sky. The man stood over him looking down at him as the men behind him laughed. The man who had kicked him looked over his shoulder to laugh with his friends and Don took it as a chance to run.  
“Hey! Get back here!”

Don ran as fast as his battered ribs and slightly drunken state would allow. He could hear yelling and running behind him and knew he couldn’t continue for long so he ducked into an alley and prayed he wouldn’t be seen. He looked up and saw that the alley was actually well lit. He knew they’d see him. He slid down the wall, sat down and tucked his knees under his chin awaiting his fate. He willed everything in him to be quiet and hoped so badly he wouldn’t be seen. The footsteps stopped at the entry to the alley and he saw the men look down it to find him. The man who had been kicking him walked down the alley a few steps and stopped in front of him. Don braced himself.  
“He’s not here, let’s keep looking!”  
The men retreated and headed off in a different direction. He couldn’t understand. They’d looked right at him. They’d stood right next to him. How did they not see him? He sat there for what felt like hours until suddenly he heard more footsteps only they seemed lighter and more like heels. He couldn’t help but keep his head down. He was afraid. He felt two hands on his forearms and his head shot up. His water blue eyes suddenly met green. Striking green.  
“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” It was the barmaid from before. She had found him. Don opened his mouth to talk to her but the words wouldn’t come to him.  
“Listen, I know you’re afraid but I’m going to help you get home ok? You’re freezing, let me help?” He still couldn’t talk so he nodded at her. The hands on his forearms suddenly began to glow a bright orange and he felt himself warm up rather quickly. He should have been scared but he wasn’t. She stood up and held her hand out for him. “Come on, lets get you home.” He took her hand and stood up, she smiled at him. “By the way, I’m Ember and I’ll explain exactly why they couldn’t see you, Don.”


End file.
